


Arte

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: - ¿Que es lo que te molesta? Sólo es arte.





	Arte

\- Tom... Ya basta. - Harry necesitaba un respiro. Tom estaba a punto de matarlo, sus labios, sus dientes, sus manos, su piel. Tom lo estaba volviendo loco, no le daba ni un ápice de descanso. Descanso que Harry de verdad necesitaba.

\- ¿Que ocurre, Harry? - ese tono... Ese maldito tono en su voz, como caramelo derretido, caliente y suave, viscoso sobre la piel, le daba escalofríos, y en definitiva no ayudaba con su no tan pequeño problema en la región sur de su cuerpo.

\- Estamos frente a tu oficina, a mitad del pasillo... Si alguien nos ve tendremos problemas. - Harry estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de eso, mientras la mano del ojiazul lo torturaba. En serio, Tom tenía que conseguirse un hobby diferente al actual: manosearlo en pleno Ministerio. - Ya deja de manosearme... - un gemido desesperado abandono sus labios sin su consentimiento al término de esas palabras. Maldita sea, estaba acabando con su poca resistencia.

\- Oh Harry, ese término es muy vulgar. ¿Que pensaría tu querida madre al respecto? - Harry no pudo más que bufar ante el tono irónico en su voz. - Además, yo lo veo de otro modo. Si, yo veo esto mas como arte. - susurro sobre sus labios, demasiado tentador para que Harry lograse escapar. Necesitaba de esos labios sobre los suyos, todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Arte? - logró jadear, mientras trataba de apartar la mano de Tom, que ya se había metido intrusa bajo su ropa, aprovechando el desconcierto del moreno.

\- Si, arte. - Tom apoyo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Harry, empujándolo con fuerza, guiándolo a su despacho, del cual sabía no podría escapar. Harry odiaba ser emboscado siempre en ese pasillo. - Tocarte... - a medida que Harry retrocedía un paso en el moderno y elegante despacho, Tom ingresaba un centímetro más bajo sus ropas, estremeciéndolo, recorriendo la suave y caliente piel morena, bañada en el más exquisito tono caramelo, adquirida gracias al sol, suertudo que había acariciado primero esa piel. - Besaste... - sus labios fueron demandantes y tan increíblemente feroces... Harry ni siquiera noto cuando estaba prácticamente acostado sobre el escritorio de caoba de la oficina del Ministro de Magia, pero ahí estaban. - Follarte... - sus dedos se abrieron paso entre sus nalgas, haciendo a Harry dar un respingo por la sorpresa, momento que Tom encontró oportuna para enterrar su rostro en la piel de su cuello. - Tal vez... violarte... - intento cubrir su boca con su mano antes de que el vergonzoso gemido escapara de entre sus labios, pero Tom no lo permitió. Sus dientes fueron implacables mientras se apoderaba de todo su ser.

Quemaba. Ardía. Le sobrepasaba.

\- ¿Ves? - la burla en su voz fue solo un aviso, una advertencia a lo que Harry ya sabía... - Es solo Arte - y una vez más, como todos los días, Harry se dejó avasallar por él, todo él.

En definitiva, Harry comenzaba a apreciar más el arte.


End file.
